


Bed Magnet

by TeaRoses



Category: Die Ärzte
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 08:37:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaRoses/pseuds/TeaRoses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bela feels like being lazy for once.  Farin is tempted to join him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bed Magnet

**Author's Note:**

> This did not happen and is purely a product of my imagination. I mean no disrepect, and mean to imply nothing about the real lives of the people whose names appear in this story.
> 
> Written for the "Lazy day" prompt at Cotton Candy Bingo. Partly inspired by the song "Bettmagnet."
> 
> Set before Bela became a vegetarian.

Bela's eyes were beginning to glaze over when the rubber band hit him on the forehead. He looked up to see Farin standing in the doorway of his bedroom. He was wearing black pants and a jacket, and looked put together well as usual. Bela hid a grin.

"Who gave you a key?" he asked.

"As I remember, you did," Farin replied. The next rubber band bounced off Bela's chin.

"Ouch! Stop that!"

"I'll stop it when you get up. You have no right to be in bed at this hour, watching -- what _is_ that, anyway?"

"I think it's a soap opera," Bela replied. "Someone just told some guy he's not really the father of his son."

"That would be every soap opera ever made," Farin said. "Next thing you'll be watching game shows." He sent another rubber band flying toward Bela.

"Knock that off, damn it. What do you want me to get up for so badly?" 

"It's a beautiful day outside," said Farin. 

"It's snowing, you vicious liar. You think I never look out the window?"

"A little snow is no excuse to live like a pig."

"I'm not living like a pig," said Bela. "I just changed these sheets yesterday. And these are clean pajamas, too. I'm outside as much as you are, you know, exercising and everything. Just not today."

Farin crossed his arms and tried to look angry, which didn't work particularly well. 

"You could write a song," he said. "You could do something creative." He pointed at the food on Bela's beside table. "And instead you're going to spend your day lying around on your ass eating Gummi Bears?"

Bela shrugged. "I'd offer you one, but they've got gelatin in them."

Farin approached the bed. "So, if I tried to drag you out of here..." he began.

Bela sat up suddenly and grabbed Farin's hands. "And if I try to drag you in here..." He pulled, and Farin lost his balance and fell into the bed. Soon he was underneath Bela, looking up into his eyes and laughing.

"See how nice this is?" asked Bela with a little laugh of his own. 

Farin pulled Bela down into a deep kiss. He contemplated the pros and cons of staying in this bed. The upside was a day with Bela's warm body pressed against his in all sorts of interesting positions. The case against involved walking back out into the snowy Berlin streets and... what the hell was he thinking, anyway?

As if he could read Farin's thoughts, Bela began adding more temptation. He licked Farin's neck and ran a hand up his thigh. Farin squirmed underneath him, and ran his own hand under Bela's pajama shirt to caress his warm skin.

"Will you turn off the television for me?" Farin asked.

"I don't know about that. Helena is going to have one of her famous dream sequences next."

Farin arched his hips and gripped Bela's rear provocatively though the thin material.

"Fine, fine, for you, anything," said Bela with a soft moan. "But don't get too comfortable."

"I'm already a little uncomfortable, if you get my meaning," said Farin with a devilish grin.

"I know, but one of us has to get up and get more chips, and it's not going to be me."

Farin groaned. "When I get back, I'm punishing you for that," he sighed.

"I can't wait."


End file.
